RESIDENT EVIL 4
by danadorian
Summary: What happens when you put sex-hungry mid-20 year olds in a haunted mansion.....RESIDENT EVIL...heh!
1. Default Chapter

RESIDENT EVIL NO NUMBER BECAUSE IT'S A MIXTURE OF ALL 4(MUWHAHAHAHAHA) Hey this is not my first Resident evil thing BUT GIVE ME A BREAK. I only played the games 4 times each!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you do not recognize as Resident Evil characters. so don't give me any lip you hear me you hippies!!!!!  
  
Back round information: Tara Redfield (my character) is Chris Redfield sister and best friend (the guy needs sum friends man) Chris Redfield (not mine) is Tara's brother and second in command of the alpha S.T.A.R.S team Albert Wesker (I cant spell so if I spell something wrong tell me) leader of alpha S.T.A.R.S team Rebecca Chambers is a medical person on the bravo S.T.A.R.S team and Chris's looova!! =-) I'll add more characters as I go along for now I play with these unfortunate souls MUWHAHAHHAA!!!  
  
EPILOUGE: There is a mansion in the woods and there have been mysterious deaths around the woods and near that mansion. The S.T.A.R.S were brought in to investigate these deaths and Wesker was given special orders to destroy the mansion after looking around in it. Betrayal love and all is wrapped up in this horrifyingly rotted story of zombies and blood and guns and stuff. Will the S.T.A.R.S survive in this horror or will they die and b pulverized into a bloody oblivion? Will Chris every stop having sex with Rebecca and will Billy ever confess his love to Tara? You will find out within the chapters of this lovely bloody novel (or short story) of....  
  
RESIDENT EVIL  
  
Muwhahhahaa I like the big font its fun!!!! 


	2. The beginning

Chapter 1. THE BEGINNING "Hello sis!" "Hey bro." Tara and Chris were in the coffee break room and had bumped into each other. Wesker walked in and bumped into the two. "Well I never thought I'd see a brother screw his little sister!!!" Chris and Tara looked at Wesker like he was an alien. "What the hell are you talking about Wesker??" Wesker shook his head then left the room when Rebecca came running in. Rebecca ran into Chris's arms and they frenched passionately. All the while smacking each other's assess and scream oooo baby. "You guys are soo wrong!!" Tara said leaving the coffee room. When walking through the police room Tara spotted her charge sitting on her desk smoking. Tara sat down and he still sat on her desk. So preceding Tara looked over his file. His name was Billy Cohoan, he was 28 years old, and he was arrested for killing a police officer. Tara was no fool she knew this guy was hardcore. Well so was she. " So Billy is it? Well guess what I'm your probation officer and I get to watch over every little thing you do..." Tara was cut off my Jill running to her desk. "Alpha and Bravo are both going!" "When?" "NOW!!!" Tara looked at Billy. "Looks like your going on a mission with me." Billy nodded and Tara and him went to suit up for the trip. Tara came out wearing camo pants a camo green tank top and her combat boot with her S.T.A.R.S shoulder gun holster on. Billy came out wearing jeans and a black tank top. Rebecca was wearing khaki knickers and a white tee shirt. Chris wore his usual blue S.T.A.R.S jumpsuit. Everyone else was already in the helicopters except for the four. They ran to catch up with the rest of the group. After jumping onto the last helicopter they took off toward what Wesker said was an abandoned mansion in the Raccoon City woods. As they approached the spooky looking mansion the helicopter the four were in started to malfunction. Then black smoke started to come out of the engine. The copter was going down and Tara stayed as calm as she could. Then CRASH!!!! The copter landed in a field near the mansion. Tara and the others jumped out leaving the crash site for someone else to clean up. "Tara your boobs are hanging out!!" Billy called to Tara smacking her ass. Tara got red in the face and was about to pull her gun out when she heard a low growl. Tara pushed back her blue hair out of her eyes and looked around then out of the dark stepped a dog. This dog was not like any other dog. Its fur was mostly ripped off and its looked like it was rotting away. Rebecca saw it and screamed. The dog started for them. "Run to the mansion everybody!!!!" Chris yelled loud and everyone did as he said. "Their gaining on us hurry Rebecca!!!" Tara called after her to Rebecca. Finally Chris, Billy, Tara, and lets not forget Rebecca made it inside the mansion.  
  
*And so the horror begins muwhahahahaa.. And yes I did "add new" character to the story..if you like my story please give reviews I will love you for it!!!!!* 


	3. The Mansion Surprise

*Yes this is chapter 2.and still if you are a hippie you rule.and suck at the same time and don't ask why or you'll die*  
  
"Where are we?" Tara asked " Who knows 'cause I don't." Billy said in answer to her question. "Well wherever the hell we are we should find the other copters!" Chris said still worrying. Rebecca put her hand on Chris's shoulder trying to comfort him. Billy began to smoke another cigarette. Tara pulled it out from between his luscious lips and began to smoke it herself. "Thanks!" she said in reply to her actions. Billy shrugged and let out a little laugh. Tara then began to look around the huge front hall they were in. she went towards some big blue double doors and motioned for the group to follow. "Look a type writer! What's that doing here?" Rebecca somewhat shouted. "SHHHHH!!!" the others warned her. Billy was behind Tara and Tara stopped just short of the door. "Why'd ya stop babe?" he said in a gruff voice. "Because I hear something behind the door." Tara answered irritated. There was a moan behind the door and some shuffling footsteps then nothing. "Well I think its gone now!" Chris pointed out pushing Tara, a small smile on his face. Tara turned the doorknob and peered in. Nothing was there. Tara motioned everyone inside the door and Rebecca closed it behind them. Chris, Tara, and Billy looked at her after see did this. "What don't want anything following us now do we!!" she said to the weird stares. "Actually we want the rest of the S.T.A.R.S to follow us." Billy said to her. Rebecca blushed slightly and continued to walk forward. "Hey guys come look at this!" Chris half shouted from the other side of the room in a small passageway. The passageway had red velvet walls and red tile with artworks on the floor. Around a bend there was a shelf and some pottery. Tara walked closer to the shelf and found a light and some lighter fluid. 'Hmm I wonder what this is for' Tara thought. She could not express this thought out loud because Rebecca, who was behind everyone looking at a picture, began to scream very loudly. "Ooohhh my god what the hell are you buddy!!!" Billy shouted and began to shoot at a half rotted man. Billy finally shot the guy in the head and he fell to the ground with a moan. "What the hell is that fucking thing?" Tara asked. Chris bent down to examine the half rotted man. He noticed that the corpses eyes were glazed over and the skin looked as if decaying. " This makes no sense! Billy just shot him he can't have decaying skin already!!" Chris said aloud. Then another moan came from behind the bookshelf. The four looked at the bookshelf then at each other and ran to the big blue door they had come in.  
  
* First zombie oooo. I know the details suck but next zombie will have more details I promise okay okay* 


End file.
